JonTron 2017 Q
Jon answers questions from the community. Plot Jon makes a joke about where he is. Jon has been having a break. Jon will answer some questions. Q: You've done a lot of film reviews as of late, are they going to become the standard instead of the game reviews? A: This is a good question. The channel started with games, but it is hard to find something that other people have not done before. Jon has been on a movie kick lately, there isn't a real reason for it. He might expand beyond movies and games. Q: What are your deepest, darkest fears? A: An elephant is thrown at Jon. Jon remembers Elefun the game. Jon wants to see the commercial done with scary music. Q: What is the strangest thing you've ever seen while living in NYC? A: Jon tells a story about seeing two guys in the street having a scuffle. They were father and son. The father screams "it's all over" as he slams his son into the ground, and then walks off. Q: Do you love me? A: Jon wants to go on some dates to be able to answer that. There is always a chance. Q: How much of the video making process do you take part in? Do you focus mostly on acting, or do you take part in the writing, directing, editing, etc? A: Jon has a hand in everything, but Sergio Torres produces and assists in directing. Sergio comes on camera. Sergio gets stuff done. He is like a slave that gets paid. Andrew Reynoso does a lot of editing. Andrew stares at Jon. Andrew tells Jon what to do. Jon does the writing and the final edit. There are about 12 different people who contribute to the show. Q: What do you main in Super Smash Bros Melee for the Nintendo GameCube? A: Falco. Falcos cover the screen. Q: How did you exactly get into your line of work? ''' A: Jon started in 2010. Jon thought it was cool to start up. There was no way to get paid back then. Jon didn't know any YouTubers. It is something that Jon fell into. No one expects to succeeds in this line of work. Jon wanted 100,000 subscribers. '''Q: How have you been doing? What kind of music do you like? Do you like potatoes? serious This person is abusing the serious tag! Jon likes 80's classic rock. Journey, Queen, Led Zeplin. Billy Joel is Jon's favorite. Q: Why did you choose the name JonTron? A: Timeneric had a techno intro. Jon wanted to name the show JonTron 2.0 to sound technolike. It sounded a bit like Timeneric. Jon had the sense to cut the 2.0. Q: Have you lost weight? A: He has since gained it back! Q: How long does it take to produce just one episode of the show? A: It takes a month to a month and a half. Jon tries to make each episode special to make it worth the weight. Some people do more things more often. Jon thinks about making legitimate film reviews. Q: As an aspiring YouTuber myself, I sometimes find it hard to keep making videos, what makes you keep going when you just wanna give up? A: The need to pay rent! Q: How does making videos back then compare to making them now? Is it easier or harder? Jon loves the user's name. Jon loves being thanked by every user. A: Jon couldn't even think about what the process was for coming up with a video idea. Let's plays weren't even a thing, and then they started dominating the market. Jon was just winging it. Now, Jon knows what he is doing. Q: Will Jacques ever wear pants? A: Jon has tried. Pants don't fit on birds. Q: Why did you come out and decide to speak up against all of the sjw, knowing the potential backlash? A: It isn't that groundshattering. Jon got sick of it. Jon just cares about facts and evidence. Jon wants to bring evidence and facts back. Q: Please record yourself saying "Wow, great moves ethan, keep it up" A: Jon yells it into the microphone. Q: Hi Jon, why no acknowldgement of 3mil subs? Are you even aware? A: Jon is conflicted about what he is supposed to do for a milestone. Jon doesn't want that attention. He could have done something for the fifth anniversary after missing it. Q: Whats favorite console? A: Jon laughs at how the question is structured, blaming Sergio for the question. He loves the GameCube, Nintendo 64 and SNES equally. Jon is a PC gamer, but the PS4 is the most versatile console that has ever existed. Q: if you could redo a video, which one would it be and why? A: Jon was thinking about making a Diakatana redux to do it in the current style. Q: Will this question be featured in the Q&A video? A: Bunch of comedians! Jon invites the person to come here and do the show. Q: Recently you've been revealing more of your political ideologies, could you see yourself ever making more serious content on these matters? A: It is a weird questions as Jon didn't want to bring this into his career. Every celebrity is bringing it up, so Jon wanted to bring a voice of reason, and has probably made things worse. It isn't what his vision was, but maybe some day if there was enough demand for it. People would probably look up Jon's old videos and ask why. Q: Would you ever consider doing a behind the scenes type of video or do you not want to ruin the movie magic? Maybe a set tour or meeting some of the people who work on your show? A: They meant to do it before. Jon doesn't want to ruin the magic. He hasn't even seen Christmas with the Kranks ! Jon thanks the viewer for watching. Outtakes from the Skateboard Kid and other videos are shown. Jon tries to skate on the skateboard looking miserable. Jon wants to get out of being hung. Jon tries to shoot a bazooka, but it falls out. Jon tries to order a pizza using lines from Sonic the Hedgehog, but keeps on getting hung up on. Jon makes a kung fu move. Jon can't say quanza. He blows out all the candles. Jon doesn't want to get into the cold bath. He screams. Jon gets a smoothie made. It is disgusting. Jon, in a suit of armor, goes down after being attacked. Jon asks Ethan what 'Get Wet & Wild 2' was like. They get out before someone can yell at them. Category:Other videos